


走棋

by wwendy



Category: History - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 君臣 - Freeform, 歷史同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwendy/pseuds/wwendy
Summary: 劉徹衛青甜膩膩的車總之，應該看得出來本人多愛衛青反正，就是一輛車





	走棋

走棋

 

早朝剛結束，衛青還沒踏出宮門，便被身後的小太監給叫住了  
「陛下有旨，宣太中大夫衛青入宣事殿，有重要軍情要商討。」

「才剛端了他們的龍城，就如此不知悔改，又來搗亂啦！真是辛苦啦！」  
「東方兄言重了，這本是臣的份內之事，應當的！」  
東方朔跟衛青原本就有一搭沒一搭的聊著，突然聽到小太監召了衛青，便拿這事來打趣他。  
「姐夫！」衛青喊道。  
原本就走在他們附近的公孫賀停了下來，回頭望向衛青，「怎麼了？」  
「我今日無法同你前往建章宮了，青失陪了！」  
平日無事，或朝中事物較少時，衛青三天兩頭就往兵營跑，而當公孫賀要去軍營看馬時，兩人便會相偕一起去。  
「沒事，每次都是我麻煩仲卿，今日仲卿就放心去議事吧！」  
「那兩位，我先告辭了！」衛青與二人講了幾句，便點了點頭示意小太監領他回了宣事殿。

小太監一路上拘謹嚴肅，兩人一路無話的走到了宣事殿外。  
遠遠的，便看見了宣事殿下站著另一個小太監，這個太監並不是平日劉徹身邊的春公公，衛青微微皺了一下眉頭，也沒有說什麼。  
看到他們走來，小太監說道「陛下有令，讓小的送衛大人到清涼殿，陛下在清涼殿等著。」  
衛青微微頷首，便不快不慢的跟著前面的小太監。

「臣衛青拜見陛下。」  
「仲卿，快來，你看這個。」  
接過劉徹手中的戰報，大意是邊關又有匈奴襲擊城鎮，望中央能再次出擊⋯⋯云云。  
「仲卿，朕要再次派兵，痛擊匈奴。」  
「陛下說的是。」衛青淡淡的一笑，僅贊同劉徹的想法，並沒有表達太多意見，他知道這位君王，想到什麼便是什麼，就算反對，也是沒有意義的，更何況，這可是他畢生的夢想啊。

「仲卿，到了那時，你可願意成為朕手中的利刃，帶著大漢的軍馬，再次出關滅敵嗎？」劉徹玄黑的眼眸，閃動著屬於自信的光彩，氣勢磅礴，使人沸騰。  
衛青稍稍抬起頭，便對上了那雙眩目的眼神，頓了下，站起身子，雙膝跪地，對著劉徹再敬了一個大禮，「謝陛下看重之恩，臣願再次出擊，誓掃匈奴，戰死沙場，在所不惜。」  
「這便是。」劉徹笑了笑，拉起了跪在地上的衛青，便直接將他帶到旁邊的偏桌，上邊放了棋盤，「仲卿，陪朕下盤棋吧！」

與帝王下棋，只有輸沒有贏，就算局勢在好，也必須犯點小錯，使棋局一步一步走向敗亡，再不然，便是引導著帝王取得勝利⋯⋯。  
「仲卿，輸了啊！」  
在衛青毫無疑問的輸掉棋後，劉徹雖然笑著，但這笑容帶點了狡詰，感覺後面的狐狸尾巴都翹了起來。  
「陛下棋藝精妙，臣敗的應當啊！」  
「既然仲卿敗了，那朕可罰你杯酒啊！」  
「陛下，白日飲酒喧鬧，臣不敢。」  
「真沒意思⋯就知道仲青會這麼說，那來杯茶吧！這酒朕給你欠著。」  
「謝陛下。」  
「春陀，給朕上壺茶，就⋯上前天南方上貢的那種吧！」  
「小人這就去辦。」劉徹身旁的春公公達了話，便彎著腰退出了清涼殿。

諾大的宮殿，只剩君臣二人，劉徹招呼著衛青繼續下棋，衛青繼續秉持著不快不慢的步調下著棋，並且在沒有露出馬腳的狀況下，慢慢輸掉這場比賽。  
宮門口輕敲著，剛才去泡茶的春公公端著茶，慢慢的靠近兩人，分別倒了兩杯茶，便又慢慢的離開了清涼殿。  
春陀費盡了心思，用盡了各種方法，打發掉了所有要覲見陛下的各大臣們，因為等會的事，並不是一兩刻便能結束的事；忽悠掉了殿中的內侍、暗衛們，稱，現在陛下在講著十分機密的事情，要將所有人都知開，這藉口真是爛到，他自己都想給自己一掌嘴。  
可是偏偏沒辦法，咱們偉大的陛下，接下來，真的要做些見不得人的事，所有事情辦好後，春陀便又守在了殿門前，靜靜的等待著傳喚。

「仲卿，陪朕乾了這杯茶吧⋯⋯真是，乾杯喝茶真是奇怪⋯。」  
衛青淡淡的笑了一下，回答道「陛下所言甚是。」  
兩人茶杯輕輕碰著，便喝掉了手上的茶。  
衛青一口氣喝掉了手上的茶，稍微動了下眉頭，沒想到，這微小的動作也被那帝王給捕捉到了。「仲卿，這茶不錯嗎？」  
「茶香濃郁、入口滑順，是不可多得的好茶，只是⋯⋯」  
「你便說吧！」  
「有些過於甜膩。」  
「仲卿果然不愛甜的啊！」  
「陛下如何知道臣不愛食甜食呢？」衛青有些吃驚，連這種小事都給陛下知道了。  
「之前有次，抽空去找你三姐時，她啊當時正在做鹹酥，朕便問子夫：做酥呢？怎麼不做個甜的呢？她便回朕；這是要送去給仲卿的，朕當時就想啊，明明朕都在她旁邊了，居然還想著別的男人！當時一氣之下，便把鹹酥給吃光了！」劉徹邊講還邊笑著，衛青也知道他是在開玩笑的生氣，便也沒有太正式的說什麼謝罪，只是回道「臣⋯⋯臣只是她弟弟啊！」  
「哼，就算是弟弟也不行！」  
這飛醋吃的真是⋯⋯，當然這些話，衛青只會藏在心裏，是不會說出來的。

中間這段小插曲，並沒有影響到還在下棋的兩人，只是，在喝完那杯茶後，衛青便開始覺得頭有點昏，思緒也不太清晰，全身有些發軟，偏偏又感到血液一直在往下充。  
他開始懷疑那杯茶是不是有問題，便開始偷偷觀察著劉徹，但卻發現那人並沒有任何不適的情況，反倒是自己的頭越來越暈了。

衛青沒有任何意外的輸掉了第二盤棋，便打算告退了。「陛下,臣軍中有要事，恕臣⋯⋯」衛青話還沒說完，便被劉徹打斷了，「朕不允，有什麼事比朕重要？」  
衛青低下了頭，「陛下最為重要，臣失言了！」

「怎麼，我看仲卿你臉色不好看啊，要不朕給你傳個太醫。」  
「謝陛下多心，臣身體無恙。」衛青本就臉皮薄，平常就算身體不適也會繼續忍耐，更何況，現在就如同中了迷藥似的，更是不願意讓太醫檢查，不然，被驗出什麼的話，他便也沒臉在上朝了。  
「那好，再來一盤，今天朕莫名的想下棋呢！」  
「陛下說的是。」  
第三盤棋繼續下著，劉徹並不是不知道衛青的不適，只不過，他衛青的不適，便是劉徹一手造成的，冷冷的笑了笑，心想，你忍，你繼續忍，就等著忍死你！

衛青終於開始動搖了，整個身體的燥熱，讓他的理智一點點的流逝著，只保存著要下棋這個想法，自己將棋子下在哪呢，這已經管不到了。臉色潮紅，開始淡淡的喘息著，眼神已經開始恍惚了，下湧的血液，一直讓他注意到下方有反應的性器，他已經確信自己中的不是迷藥了，而是催情的春藥。  
下到一半時，衛青真忍不下去了，垂下眼瞼，開口問道「陛下，恕臣冒昧，剛剛的茶⋯⋯，是不是有問題？」  
劉徹眉頭微微一挑「你在懷疑朕嗎？」  
「臣死罪，臣不是那個意思。」  
「那你什麼意思？」  
「陛下，恕臣告退吧⋯⋯，身體微恙，怕擾了陛下下棋的好興致⋯。」  
「朕就是想跟你處著⋯⋯，你處心積慮的要離開朕，朕問你，你懷著什麼心啊！」劉徹生氣了，他總覺得，這樣的衛青很是可愛，這麼可愛，不欺負一下便是對不起他自己了。  
「臣死罪，臣心中永遠為著大漢，為著陛下！」

衛青其實是個很精明的人，偏偏在某些方面又非常呆，下藥什麼，他基本上已經確定是茶的問題了，但他現在還搞不清楚，這茶的問題是從哪裡開始的，不知是眼前這位聖上造成的，還是御廚坊那有人要對他不利。  
劉徹曾經要過衛青，衛青雖是個性子很倔的人，但對於劉徹的一舉一動，卻都逆來順受，努力的抵抗劉徹的索要，又不敢動全力，怕弄傷他，所以就算百般的不願意，人最後還是給他了。  
劉徹也是很矛盾的，他玩過了很多人，所有人對他的索要，都是期待的，能被他劉徹看上的人，隨隨便便就是賞個百金千金的，眾人可說是趨之若鶩⋯⋯，就偏偏衛青這個人，不追求名與利，三天兩頭的只想待在兵營、上沙場征戰，打好每一場戰爭；也從來不巴結自己，對自己只有無條件的敬忠，就算在歡好之間，也是極度的隱忍。

劉徹其實也不太知道要怎麼辦了，他當然沒想過衛青會親自來跟他要些什麼，但僵持下去，衛青的身子不好受，他劉徹心也不太好受，美食當前卻不享用，他開始回想方才衛青的答話，他便找到了突破點，手勾上了衛青的下巴，輕佻的問道「仲卿，我看你這樣子⋯⋯可是不願與朕下棋嘛！那朕讓你做更有趣的事情吧！」  
衛青微微一愣，忽然臉頰整個紅了起來，他終於發現，這杯茶⋯⋯根本就是那位聖上想要他的訊息，當下整個不知所措，就算是有原則、有心思如衛青，也是會一時亂了手腳。「陛下⋯⋯這裡是大殿，白日人多，對陛下會⋯⋯⋯」衛青話還沒說完便被打斷了，劉徹狡詐的笑著，「喔？朕沒說朕要做何事，仲卿就知曉啦！話都還沒說完，就先來指責朕的不是？」  
劉徹一向厭惡他人揣測他自己的想法，他不願外人干涉他的決定，雖然現在他真的只是在逗衛青玩的，但，那威嚇的氣場，可是一丁點兒也不少！  
「臣死罪，臣失言了，恕陛下息怒。」話一邊說，衛青便又額頭叩地，當場再跪拜了一次。

在帝王請起時，臣子才能抬頭，衛青便跪地等待劉徹的下一步行動，而他，卻又有了新的疑問，這藥嘛，分明是劉徹下的，劉徹下了藥之後，要幹嘛，他也不是不知道，不過，那人卻沒有任何指示，他便這樣一直跪著。  
全身發熱，頭部開始暈眩，呼吸開始不受自己控制，慾望已是悄悄地上揚，而衛青能做到的，只剩讓自己的身體，保持不動而已⋯⋯。

劉徹看著跪在眼前快一刻時的衛青，那人可是一動也沒動，劉徹都開始懷疑那藥到底有沒有效了，本來是想藉著藥勁來讓那人撒個嬌什麼的，看來是沒希望了，這麼等下去，反倒是劉徹自己等不下去了！

劉徹壓下心中的慾望，緩緩的站了起來，輕手輕腳的繞到衛青身旁，微微彎下身子，一手鉗著衛青的下巴，迫使他抬起頭來，另一手便環住了他的腰，將人拉往自己的胸膛，帶著溺愛的眼神，吻上了被迫抬起，有些驚恐而微張的雙唇，吻到氣息已經紊亂後，才不捨的拉開距離⋯⋯。  
「我說仲卿啊，你可知你有多久沒同朕單獨會面了嗎？」劉徹跟衛青相處時，他的自稱時常會有錯亂的狀況，劉徹一方面不想要在戀人之間，還有地位上的差距，而另一方面，卻又不想失去霸道的威嚴，這便造成了有時稱呼自己為朕，有時卻是我的狀況。  
「回稟陛下，三十七日。」  
「那⋯⋯你可想朕嗎？」  
「臣全心全意為著陛下，沒有一刻不想著陛下！」  
「⋯⋯」劉徹感到衛青在避開他的問題，但卻也沒有發怒，沈默之中，依舊環抱著衛青重新問了一遍，「你知道我不是著意思的，你，想我嗎？」  
衛青看這問題八成是跑不掉了，慢慢的低下頭，細細的講出了這連思考都不用的答案。「想⋯⋯，衛青十分想念陛下⋯⋯」  
「啊？」劉徹聽到這話，其實有點矇了，他可以說是高興到有點反應不過來，他知道衛青的答案必須是肯定的，但也沒想到這人居然如此老實的回答了他的問題，這樣的喜悅，純粹是一個因戀人給予的反應而感受到的。  
「臣失言了，請陛下恕罪！」  
「你⋯你又來了，道什麼歉啊？朕可沒聽到什麼需要恕罪的話啊？」  
「可是陛下適時⋯⋯」衛青微微的顫了一下眉頭，弱弱的回著話，話還沒說完，便被劉徹給打斷了。「行了行了，你現在就求情，那等等你叫饒命，我也不會放過你啊！」劉徹一直都覺得衛青的一舉一動都十分討人喜歡，明明每個動作、表情，甚至是語調，都是非常到位，沒有任何多餘的部分，卻每每讓劉徹看了心癢癢的！

衛青被劉徹環在懷裡，就算被下了藥，整個人暈乎乎的，也沒有做出什麼逾矩的動作，輕輕的依偎著，衛青雖然是練武之人，身子長，身形卻不魁武，有肌肉的紋理，卻因為身材纖瘦，而練不出精壯結實的肌肉；而劉徹沒比衛青高多少，但生的虎背熊腰，整個人魁武了許多。  
劉徹把人抱著抱著，慢慢的兩隻手就游移著開始剝著衛青身上的朝服，衛青就算知道現在日頭當空，不該在朝堂裡做這些事，但，劉徹的性子一來，沒有人管得著他的。  
在藥性發作之下，衛青雖然非常想從著慾望，與之沈淪，不過便又想到，劉徹那性子，如果讓劉徹發現被下了藥的自己會做出脫序的行為，劉徹必定會一而再再而三的用盡各種手段來下自己藥。  
衛青把僅存的理智，全都用來控制自己的慾望，但劉徹的技巧也是令人沈迷的，劉徹的手指在衛青胸口，隔著一層薄薄的中衣，靈活的摳弄著胸前的乳首，又有著藥性的助燃，就算衛青有用意志力去克制著，卻也沒撐多久，胸前兩粒就堅挺的硬了起來。  
「仲卿今日可積極的很，那朕可得好好的回覆你呢！」劉徹一邊說著，一邊剝開素白的中衣，一口咬上挺立的蓓蕾。「嗯⋯⋯」聽到了衛青微微透出的呻吟聲，劉徹就像觸動了什麼開關，更賣力的撫弄著。  
衛青怕自己又會洩出呻吟聲，索性咬上自己的手掌，劉徹見狀，一把撥開了他的手，皺著眉頭說道，「舒服就叫出來，我想聽。」  
「可是，陛下，臣啊⋯⋯」  
衛青話沒說完，劉徹大手一握，扶起了衛青早已立起的慾望，開始上下擼動著，前頭已經渗出了滴點白濁的液體。  
「仲卿可真敏感啊，你看，這裡都濕了！」  
衛青臉原本就因春藥而泛紅著，聽到劉徹床第間挑逗的情話，整個臉已經紅的要滴出血來了。「陛下⋯⋯，臣快不行了⋯嗯⋯」  
劉徹吻了吻那紅透了的臉頰，邊說道「就出來啊！」手下的力道著不減反增，用盡了技巧撫弄著。  
沒過多久，在藥性的助燃與劉徹的技巧下，衛青便洩了劉徹一手的白濁，衛青就算理智已經被情慾衝散的差不多了，但本能的反應，卻先開口謝罪了。  
劉徹就一整個不開心了，他雖然身為一個帝王，整個大漢對他俯首，外族對他稱臣，但在床笫之間，他並不需要一個時時刻刻提醒著他是帝王的人，他享受著、嚮往著情人般的生活，但是衛青這人嘛，說頑固也不是頑固，但對劉徹的敬重，卻是怎麼改也改不掉的。  
好多年以後，劉徹每每回想起，他與衛青相處的時間，他自己的確不太受得住他那恭敬的態度，但又想過，如果當初不是他萬般的隱忍退讓，他能安穩的活著嗎？  
沒等片刻，劉徹分開了衛青的雙腿，著急的從後背挺入了那閉合的小穴，可能是春藥的催情下，衛青並沒有感受到太大的疼痛，卻也讓眉頭深鎖住了，劉徹對衛青那說不上來的溺愛，在他挺入後便停下了動作，環住了懷中那位在外一夫當關的將軍，其實，也不過是個弱冠不久的少年，安撫似的撫開了他泛著冷汗深鎖的眉間。  
見那人的喘息聲趨於穩定後，劉徹開始小幅度的抽插著，慢慢尋找著那令人興奮的點，在一次的挺入中，聽到了一聲充滿著情慾的呻吟。  
劉徹沒有錯過這個機會，忽然加快了抽插的速度，每一下的插入，都狠狠的頂弄那令人銷魂的點。  
破碎的呻吟聲，一一從那人的口中洩出，劉徹越做越來勁，時而兇暴的挺入，時而緩慢磨蹭著，不時親吻啃咬著他厚實的臂膀，每一次的動作，都能獲得他滿意的回覆。  
突然，一個用力的挺腰，頂到了深處，保持著插入的姿勢，劉徹停下了身下的動作，從後背抱住了衛青，衛青身上的春藥藥效還沒有過去，忽然的停下，讓他有些措手不及，在自己意識到之前，下身已經開始扭動，想要更多⋯⋯。  
劉徹一手把棋桌上的物什揮落，把人抱到了棋桌上，將衛青的雙腿盤上他的腰，讓他的雙手扣著自己的脖頸，開始了新一輪的挺入。  
劉徹試探了幾下，重新找到了那個點，便大開大合的操幹著，還不時吻住那漫著喘息與呻吟的唇，又抽插了好一陣子，感受到了身下人有些不自然的顫抖，劉徹停下了動作，撥了撥衛青散落在眼前細碎的髮，看到眼前人兒漫著迷離的眸子，失焦的望著前方。  
身下的人兒快到頂了，劉徹一手掐著他的慾望，在耳邊用沙啞的嗓低聲道「同我，一起。」  
劉徹加快了抽插的頻率及深度，像是想將整個性器撞進他那溫暖的小穴，在最後一次的挺入，性器進到了前所未有的深度，將所有東西狠狠的射進深處，一邊鬆開身下的禁錮著的手，那可憐的東西，一股股的洩出了白濁，兩人都發出了打從內心深處、舒服的嘆息。  
淋漓的性事，沖淡了衛青的意識，像是把所有的煩憂給拋下了，筋疲力竭，是他失去意識前最後一個想法。  
劉徹回過神，欲退出那溫暖的地方，在退出前，輕輕的抽插了兩下，沒聽到低淺的呻吟，卻是聽到了懷中人平穩的呼吸聲。  
唉⋯不清洗，明天豈不是要鬧肚子⋯⋯，罷了，明日之事，交給明日吧！  
重新將性器埋入，堵住正欲流出的白濁，環好身下人，啄了啄那熟睡的臉龐，隨手拉了條袍子蓋住兩人的身子，睡吧！好好的歇著，朕同你，來日方長。


End file.
